Liberté Rêve
by Naguna
Summary: Taichi pensaba que Mimi era egoísta, Yamato luchaba contra su propia moral y Mimi no podía hacer otra cosa que quererlos a los dos. En un punto medio, se encontraron los tres. [YAMICHI; Para Scripturiens por su cumpleaños]


**Desclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.**

 **Este one-shot es para ti, Scripturiens, fan número uno de estos tres. Espero que te guste y sobretodo , ¡feliz cumpleaños!**

* * *

 **TAICHI**

 _No hay prisa cuando sale el sol, en la mañana de una noche larga._

 _Después de las vueltas y el alcohol en tus pupilas el mundo cambia._

 _No hay prisa cuando sale el sol, nos baña de luz y calor,_

 _apuramos a caladas robadas al alba el sabor de una vida complicada._

De vez en cuando, Taichi se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Empezó a compartir piso con Yamato hacía unos dos años ya que ambos habían encontrado trabajo en Tokio poco después de graduarse. Su convivencia en un principio había sido horrorosa, pero es que Yamato era tan estricto. Él vivía bien en su desorden, pero su amigo no parecía comprender eso. Con el tiempo aprendieron a respetar los espacios del otro, a ser más permisivos.

Y entonces llegó ella. Un año más tarde, volvía de Estados Unidos. Mimi había terminado sus estudios y quería independizarse. Y vamos, es Mimi, ella lo hace todo a lo grande. No le bastaba con alquilarse un apartamento en otro barrio de la abarrotada Nueva York, ella tenía que ir más allá. Volvió a Japón después de tantos años que Taichi ya había perdido la cuenta de ellos.

La joven no tenía donde quedarse, y como algo provisional le ofrecieron su habitación vacía. Más bien, él le ofreció, Yamato aceptó a regañadientes. _Si siendo dos ya es difícil, no quiero imaginarme con ella aquí_. Según Taichi, Yamato no sabía verle el lado divertido a las cosas. Provisional se convirtió en permanente, Mimi se volvió su vida diaria y sucedió lo inevitable. A veces pensaba que nunca habían tenido otra opción.

Le fue fácil adaptarse a la nueva Mimi, pero aún más fácil le fue a Yamato. La castaña había cambiado con los años, era más madura, menos dependiente, princesa. Aunque nunca perdió su esencia, esa que hacía que inevitablemente cayeras redondo a sus pies.

Taichi recordaba perfectamente la primera vez en la que se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la raya. Llegaba del trabajo después de hacer unas horribles horas extra pensando únicamente en una ducha rápida y horas y horas de sueño. Yamato y Mimi estaban en el sofá, _en el mismo sofá_ , cuando había otro espacioso sillón en la sala. Estaban cubiertos por una manta de lana viendo una película, pero eso no era lo peor. Se pasó unos dos minutos observándoles, sin anunciarse aún. Miraba con el ceño fruncido como la mano de Yamato se paseaba lenta y delicadamente por el brazo izquierdo de Mimi. Sus dedos la rozaban, haciéndole cosquillas de esas placenteras, y juraba que podía hasta ver como a ella se le erizaba la piel.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que deseaba fervientemente reemplazar a Yamato. Poder disfrutar del calor del sillón, acariciar la piel de Mimi y quizás enredar sus piernas con las de ella. Uno no quiere estar así con un amigo, se dijo. Y supo que había caído irremediablemente en sus redes.

Lo que mejor recordaba Taichi de ese momento era el odio interno que sintió por Yamato. Envidia, pura envidia. Porque aunque no pudieran poner sus sentimientos en una balanza para ver cuál pesaba más, Yamato había sido el primero.

Cuando terminaba de analizar ese recuerdo, su mente viajaba a una semana más tarde. Yamato se había ido a Okinawa a pasar el fin de semana con Takeru. El pequeño vivía allí desde que había decidido dedicarse a la escritura. Solía decir que las playas de la isla lo llenaban de inspiración. ¿Lo mejor de todo? Mimi y él estaban solos en casa. El sábado por la noche salieron a tomar unas copas y bailar un poco. No sabía si eran los efectos del alcohol o el propio efecto que ella tenía sobre él, pero verla bailar, _tan de cerca_ , moviendo sus estrechas caderas, mirándolo, incitándolo, lo volvía completamente loco.

A veces le gustaba echarle las culpas de todo a ella. Porque si en algo no había cambiado era en lo caprichosa que solía ser. En algún momento se le antojó tenerlos a los dos y eso fue lo que hizo. Meses más tarde, cuando le decía lo egoísta que era, ella reía y añadía _¿qué más da, Taichi? Estamos bien así_. Entonces le besaba en los labios y él olvidaba que la odiaba un poco por eso.

Cuando llegaron a casa después de estar bebiendo y bailando, decidieron tomar alguna copa más, continuar la fiesta. Taichi recordaba el momento perfectamente y aunque nunca se lo dijera a ella, lo atesoraba como con pocas cosas hacía. Ella reía y reía, ebria, anticipándose al chiste que trataba de contarle. Él la miraba, con risa en los ojos, esperando. El chiste debía de ser bueno si solo con pensarlo Mimi se reía hasta el punto de no poder hablar. O quizás había bebido demasiado, que era más posible.

El caso era, que él, harto de esperar, fue a sentarse al sofá. Ella le siguió y se sentó a su lado, seria, de repente. No pudo si quiera preguntar que le pasaba, los labios de Mimi llegaron implacables, decididos, y le arrebataron el aliento en un beso torpe debido al alcohol. Al momento, su propio cuerpo traicionó a su mente, besándola de vuelta. _¿Por qué?_ Consiguió preguntar, en un momento de lucidez entre beso y beso. _Porque me apetece, me gustas, Taichi, no puedo evitarlo_. Y no hizo ninguna pregunta más durante el resto de la noche.

Su primera vez juntos había sido torpe, totalmente ebrios aunque conscientes de sus acciones, porque son Mimi y Taichi, después de todo, y ellos son los más alocados del grupo. Aun así había sido pasional, a veces pensaba que hasta salvaje. Cuando le decía que siempre conseguía descontrolarle, ella reía y acostumbraba a responderle con un _quizás esa es la parte que más me gusta de ti, Taichi, la irracional_.

Entonces su mente viajaba al peor de los recuerdos. Taichi se describía a sí mismo como alguien ingenuo, pero no tonto. Sabía que era posible que Yamato y Mimi tuvieran algo, pero desde esa noche creyó que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber existido, había cesado. Es decir, Mimi ahora estaba con él. No habían puesto etiquetas, pero ella se lo decía con cada beso o cada caricia. Quizás por eso le dolía cada vez que lo recordaba.

Volvía pronto de trabajar, _el peor de los errores_. Entró al departamento y le pareció extraño encontrarlo todo a oscuras. Iba a dejar su maletín a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa y fue entonces cuando los escuchó. Los sonidos procedían del cuarto de Yamato. Al principio sonrío, contento porque su amigo hubiera conseguido un ligue. Y entonces fue cuando distinguió los gemidos que él acostumbraba a oír. Quizás eran más suaves, más bajos, pero era ella. Se debatió internamente entre salir corriendo o abrir la puerta de la habitación. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Ser cobarde o ver algo que estaba seguro que no podría olvidar nunca? Fue a su habitación, dejó las cosas y se acostó en su cama, silencioso, poniéndose unos auriculares para dejar de escuchar esa porquería.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Mimi y él desayunaban en el más absoluto silencio, apareció Yamato. La castaña se preguntaba que le pasaría a Taichi para estar tan callado, para ignorarla, pero sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando Taichi se levantó y sin decir nada se acercó a Yamato para pegarle un puñetazo directo a su mejilla izquierda. A partir de ahí todo fue confusión, los dos peleándose en el suelo. Recordaba escuchar el llanto de ella entre golpe y golpe. Simplemente caos.

Horas más tarde, después de limpiarlo todo y curarles los golpes a ambos, Mimi le pidió que le acompañara a su habitación. Una explicación, eso quería darle. Una vez allí, él sentado en la cama y ella en la silla del escritorio, vio que no había arrepentimiento en sus ojos, al menos no por la razón que él quería. Mimi le dijo que le quería, que esos dos o tres meses que llevaban juntos no habían sido ningún juego, que no se sintiera traicionado. Pero le dijo que también quería a Yamato. Que no podía evitarlo. Según ella, cada uno le aportaba algo distinto. Le dijo que no podía elegir, que lo había intentado, pero que renunciar a uno era como perder una parte de sí misma. _Tú y yo somos tan parecidos, Taichi... Contigo puedo dejar libre mi parte irracional, porque sé que tú estás igual de loco que yo. Sin embargo, con Yamato es todo tan distinto. Somos tan diferentes que a veces me duele. Pero así de opuestos nos complementamos_.

Quizás lo peor de todo fue cuando le dijo que Yamato sabía que también se veía con él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que vio aquella tarde en el sofá no era el inicio de algo, sino su desarrollo. Yamato la quería tanto que prefería tenerla a medias a no tenerla en absoluto.

Le pidió tiempo a Mimi. No sabía si estaba preparado para lo que ella le pedía. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que para estar con ella tuviera que soportar esa situación? Además, con su mejor amigo. Él quería tener una relación con Mimi y ella una con ambos.

Cuando se lo contó a Hikari en busca de consejo, no esperó tanta comprensión de su parte. Sabía que resultaba extraño, incluso repugnante según los ojos que los vieran. Él mismo habría juzgado a cualquiera en esa situación. Su hermana escuchó la historia atentamente, de principio a fin, sin interrumpirle. Dejó que se desahogara y lo primero que le dijo fue que no se dejara llevar por el que pensarán otras personas.

Tenía miedo, claro que sí. Tenía miedo de aceptar ese tipo de relación y que más tarde Mimi decidiera abandonarlo por Yamato. Tenía miedo de salir herido. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de soportar el compartirla. Estaba asustado como un niño pequeño perdido en las profundidades de un bosque, sin saber dónde está el norte.

Las primeras palabras que le dijo Yamato después de la pelea quedaron grabadas con fuego en su mente. _Te quiere. No te atrevas a hacerle daño, Taichi._ Si tenía que ser sincero, nunca entendió a su amigo. Si él hubiese estado en su lugar, hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que dijera que no.

Días más tarde, cuando Mimi le enfrentó y le demandó una respuesta, hizo honor a su emblema. Fue valiente, prefirió querer, ser querido y tener la posibilidad de salir herido. Besó sus labios con suavidad, deleitándose, como rara vez solía besarle. Mimi le susurró un ronco _te quiero_ que murió en sus labios y Taichi supo que solo por eso merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a un punto sin retorno. Dos relaciones de pareja pasaron a ser una relación a tres que ninguno de ellos entendía. Mimi preparaba algo de comer, Yamato hacía café y Taichi revoloteaba por la cocina. Los tres en el _mismo_ sofá, Yamato miraba la película absorto en la trama, Taichi se desvivía tratando de entenderla y Mimi clamaba por su atención. A veces simplemente estaban los tres en la sala, haciéndose compañía. Yamato tocaba una suave melodía con su guitarra y Mimi leía una novela romántica mientras Taichi le pintaba las uñas de los pies. A veces era Taichi el que leía y Mimi inventaba alguna letra para la canción de Yamato.

El pequeño apartamento era su oasis de paz en un mundo que no trata bien a personas como ellos. Si le preguntasen a Taichi por Yamato, diría que no tenía sentimientos románticos por él. Pero que, muy a su pesar, no se imaginaba su relación con Mimi sin él. Yamato suponía la calma para una tempestad demasiado devastadora como eran la chica y él juntos. Era como un _basta_ cuando las cosas se tornaban demasiado turbias. Visto de otro modo, algo necesario en la vida de Mimi. Yamato era a Mimi como el Sol a la Tierra o como la Luna a las mareas.

Amaba a Mimi y quería a su mejor amigo, y no se imaginaba una mejor forma de pasar sus días que estar con ellos. Amaba cada faceta de la castaña. Le gustaba su mirada pícara y su ceño fruncido. Sus aires de diva. Su estómago se deleitaba con sus extravagantes combinaciones culinarias. Le gustaba ebria, sobria. La quería riendo, llorando, pensando, caminando y hablando por los codos. Estaba enamorado de la curva de su fina espalda y de cada hebra de su cabello miel. Mimi le había arrancado el corazón del pecho y lo guardaba en una pequeña caja bajo llave en algún rincón de su habitación, como si de Davy Jones se tratara.

Pero si algo tenía claro Taichi era que si le preguntasen qué era el amor para él, respondería que el amor era la luz en los ojos de Yamato cuando miraba a Mimi.

* * *

 **YAMATO**

 _Así que comparte, ven,_

 _que el sol está a punto de bañarte en un paisaje increíble y_

 _que queremos ser quiénes somos y no nos dicte nadie._

 _Vente coge el aire y deja que el planeta hable._

La última vez que vio a Tachikawa Mimi tenía trece años y el pelo asquerosamente rosa lleno de estrellas. Gritaba, gritaba, a veces hablaba y luego volvía a gritar. No tenía límites y la envidiaba por ello. Años más tarde, Taichi la metía en su casa como favor. _Serán unos pocos días_ , dijo. Taichi decía mucho y cumplía poco, pero eso le costó años entenderlo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el tiempo había volado y las cosas de Mimi habían abandonado las cajas para llenar todos los rincones de la casa. _Idiota_ , se dijo, no tenía voz ni voto allí, esos dos hacían con él lo que querían. Yamato nunca supo cuánta verdad encerraba esa frase hasta meses después.

La primera vez que descubrió que tenían algo en común fue un domingo cualquiera de alguna semana remota. El tiempo no seguía absurdas reglas mortales cuando se trataba de Mimi. Se levantó temprano ese día, pensando que podría leer el periódico tranquilamente junto a una taza de café humeante. Madrugar era un concepto que no venía en el diccionario Tachikawa-Yagami. Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar a la sala y ver a Mimi vestida con un chándal viejo limpiando. Le bastaron dos segundos para reconocer los primeros acordes de _Sweet Child O' Mine_.

Estuvieron hablando de la banda durante casi una hora mientras él desayunaba y Mimi lo acompañaba. Cuando ella le dijo que su canción favorita era _Don't Cry_ no pudo evitar reír. La suya era _Paradise City_. Dentro de lo parecido eran tan distintos. Les gustaba el mismo grupo de música casi con la misma pasión y sus canciones favoritas eran las dos más diferentes que podía haber.

Sin darse cuenta la música se transformó en libros y los libros en películas; las películas en series y las series volvían a transformarse en música. A veces se encerraban en su habitación y se tumbaban en la peluda alfombra rosa de Mimi a escuchar algún viejo éxito rock. Recordaba una vez en la que ella le preguntó qué era lo que disfrutaba más de ese género. _La música en sí, ya sabes, la guitarra, la batería, el bajo, el teclado... La melodía, pero sobretodo los solos de guitarra_. Era obvio, a su parecer, el solo de guitarra es la estrella de cualquier canción rock. Mimi le respondió que lo mejor para ella eran las voces rasgadas de los vocalistas. _Me transportan a un desierto tan áspero y precioso a la vez..._ Como el primer día, quiso reír por lo diferentes que eran dentro de sus similitudes.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Mimi le interesaba más de lo que nunca admitiría. Lo notaba en el impulso incontrolable de enredar sus dedos en los finos mechones castaños. Lo notaba en cada sonrojo que ella conseguía provocarle a sus veinticinco años, ¡parecía un maldito adolescente en sus quince! Se descubría a si mismo mirándola de reojo con temor a ser pillado. Cuando se sentaba con su bajo delante de una hoja en blanco lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella. Quería ser el aire que respiraba y el sudor que perlaba su nívea piel. Nunca supo lo que era una musa hasta que la tuvo delante.

La primera vez que se atrevió a besarle, Mimi le preguntó por qué había tardado tanto. Estaban sobre la moqueta rosa chicle escuchando _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ , ella diciéndole que le encantaría saber que se siente al tener "ojos de caleidoscopio". Él con unas ganas terribles de enseñarle todo lo que el mundo tenía preparado para ella. La miró a los ojos y paulatinamente fue acercándose, poniéndose ligeramente encima de ella. Mimi le mantenía la mirada, expectante. Entonces ella sonrío y Yamato pensó que si él hubiera sido uno de los Beatles, Mimi tendría no sólo su propia canción, sino todo un álbum para ella.

Tachikawa solía decirle que él era todo lo que ella no, y que por eso funcionaban tan bien juntos. Amargo y dulce, callado y habladora; realista y soñadora, frío y cálida, la noche y el día. Suponía que si fueran menos distintos nunca se hubiera fijado en ella. Luego era realista, como ella le había atribuido, y pensaba que en esa vida o en otra hubiera terminado enamorado de su simpleza. Porque aunque Mimi pareciera la persona más complicada del mundo, comprenderla era tan fácil como resolver dos más dos. Si ella quería, claro.

Pero no todo fueron canciones de los Beatles y besos en la penumbra de su habitación. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, Mimi le confesó que le gustaba Taichi. Pese que se había entregado a él en todos los sentidos, después, recostados sobre su cama, supo que algo iba mal. Con un poco de curiosidad contagiada por la castaña, le preguntó que le pasaba y ella le soltó la peor confesión de su vida. Quería ser sincera con él, le dijo. Intentó escapar de ella y se encontró a sí mismo atrapado, como si un arpón le atravesara el pecho y del cual Mimi tenía las riendas.

Solía pensar que era él el que no encajaba ahí. Taichi y Mimi se entendían tan bien que le hacían sentir desplazado. Era como volver a sus días en el Digimundo, cuando cualquiera menos él cumplía mejor su papel como hermano mayor de Takeru. Solo que ahora Takeru tenía el pelo más castaño, los ojos más miel y solía colarse a su habitación en las noches largas.

A veces su enfado con ella crecía hasta límites insospechados. La quería, mucho, pero no le parecía bien lo que hacía con Taichi. Pero si algo tenía Yamato era sinceridad, así que no dudaba en recordarle lo egoísta de su comportamiento. _Ay, Yama... ¿Por qué debo elegir a una sola persona? Os quiero, a los dos. Y vosotros me queréis, ¿no es eso suficiente?_ Mimi le hablaba de amor libre y a él le parecía que un abismo se abría entre ellos. Entonces ella rodeaba su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y lo besaba en la comisura, como la promesa de algo que aún no es. Yamato cedía, y la besaba con una mezcla entre pasión y culpa mientras se decía que esa era la última vez. En eso se parecía a Taichi, decía mucho y cumplía poco. Otras veces los ojos miel perdían su luz mientras murmuraba algo como _esto está mal, no os merezco a ninguno de los dos_. Él desviaba la mirada, culpable por creer hallar algo de verdad en sus palabras. Cuando Mimi derramaba la primera lágrima, Yamato olvidaba todos sus principios y la abrazaba con fuerza.

El puñetazo que recibió por parte de Taichi le dolió más por dentro que por fuera. _Traidor_ , se decía, _mal amigo_. Aunque técnicamente él había sido el primero y había aceptado la situación, entendía al moreno. Años más tarde, Taichi le preguntaba por qué le dijo aquellas palabras, por qué no le dijo que se alejara de ella. Yamato tenía muy clara la respuesta. Durante esos oscuros días, Mimi dejó de ser Mimi. Era como si al marcharse, Taichi se hubiera llevado una parte de ella consigo. Y muy a su pesar, esa no era la chica de la que se había enamorado.

A veces pensaba que se había enamorado de una idea. Mimi era pura libertad la mirases por donde la mirases. Era sueños, sueños y más sueños. Estaba repleta de alegría incluso en los momentos más tristes. Era vitalidad, comprensión y después, más libertad. Estaba seguro de que las estrellas envidiaban el brillo en sus ojos cuando algo la hacía feliz. Le gustaba compararla con un colibrí, bello, pequeño y volando libre hacia un horizonte inalcanzable para los mortales como él. Mimi sonreía tantas veces como el colibrí batía sus delgadas alas. Para él, representaba la libertad y la voluntad de alcanzar sus sueños.

Pasado un tiempo, Taichi tomó la decisión de estar con ella. Yamato, en ese momento, lo odió y le agradeció su acción a partes iguales. Odió no tenerla para él solo y le agradeció el devolverle a la persona de la que algún día se enamoró.

Quizás le fue más fácil que a Taichi el adaptarse a esa situación, ya que él la llevaba viviendo varios meses atrás. Quizás nunca llegó a aceptarla del todo, pues su lado conservador se erguía decidido, imponiendo morales de una sociedad absurda. Algunas veces pensaba en marcharse. Entonces los veía y se decía a sí mismo que le necesitaban como él necesitaba el aire para respirar. Las ideas absurdas abandonaban su cabeza y Yamato se entregaba un poco más.

Cuando estaban los tres en el salón de su casa sentía que una paz lo invadía hasta casi dejarlo inerte. Sus dedos fluían hábiles por las cuerdas de su vieja guitarra, tocando melodías sin sentido, como ellos. A veces Mimi lo abrazaba por detrás, colgándose de su cuello, susurrándole algo al oído. Su parte egoísta despertaba y deseaba llevársela lejos de allí, lejos de Taichi, de todo el mundo; así podría encerrarla en una pequeña bola de cristal y tenerla para él solo.

Pero eso no podía ser y Yamato lo sabía. No se puede encerrar a la libertad, ni cortarle las alas al colibrí. Tampoco se le puede dictar como debe amar. Entonces Yamato pensó que solo le quedaba una opción. Mimi no podía ni iba a cambiar y si él quería seguir a su lado tendría que matar esos demonios que lo perseguían día y noche.

De la misma forma que un día le robó un poco de curiosidad a la castaña, una noche fue a por su libertad. Y así, con menos consciencia y tal vez un poco más de locura, dejó de importarle el qué dirán los demás. En su imaginación, dejó de construir la pequeña bola de cristal y empezó un altar lleno de flores. Así todos podrían disfrutar de las vistas que le hicieron cambiar, reconciliarse con sí mismo, y sobretodo, ser feliz.

Porque sí, Yamato era feliz con Mimi, y ella con Taichi, por lo tanto él era feliz con Taichi. Idearon un mundo entre los tres, donde convivían en armonía. A veces gritaban, otras reían. A veces se querían y otras se odiaban. Pero siempre estaban apoyándose, animándose. Podían parecer familia, amantes, amigos e incluso desconocidos. Estaban bien y nada más les importaba.

Una mañana, más concretamente la mañana de un dieciocho de octubre, vio a Taichi levantado. Algo inaudito, siendo que siempre era el último en despertar. Estaba en la cocina acabando de acomodar varios platillos sobre una bandeja. Algo inaudito, ya que Taichi no cocinaba. Cuando vio que se dirigía al cuarto de Mimi con lo que parecía ser un desayuno más que completo, recordó que hoy era su cumpleaños. Era malo con las fechas, después de todo. Cuando se asomó al marco de la puerta, vio a Mimi sonriendo como nunca, como si el colibrí estuviera emprendiendo el vuelo. Miraba sorprendida a Taichi por llevarle el desayuno a la cama. El moreno, sonrojado, decía que no era nada. _Un desayuno de princesas para la más princesa_.

Mientras ella degustaba el desayuno, su amigo la miraba sentado en el otro extremo de la cama. Taichi la quería con cada mirada, con cada gesto. La admiraba como un niño pequeño admira a su madre, la deseaba como un adolescente desea a su primera novia; la amaba como un hombre ama a su mujer el día de su boda y la cuidaba como un anciano cuida a su anciana esposa. Además, se lo demostraba cada día con cada acción. Y eso era algo que Yamato envidiaba con todo su ser.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** espero que te haya gustado. Para mí, hay partes que han salido casi solas y otras que me tuvieron días y días sin saber que decir. Es extraño, no sé, no acaba de convencerme. Sé que a penas nos conocemos, pero cuando vi que era tu cumpleaños, no pude resistirme a escribirte algo. Eres tan fan de este trio, y yo tenía la espinilla de querer escribir sobre ellos, así que intenté hacer algo bonito para ti.

A parte que, cuando empecé a leer fanfics sobre Digimon, ya iba con la idea preconcebida de Mimi y Yamato como pareja al ver la serie, pero tú con tus fics me hiciste creer más en ellos. Si empecé a interesarme más en ellos es por ti, así que debo darte las gracias porque gracias a ti empecé a escribir.

Así que, de nuevo, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que pases un día genial con los tuyos :)

Espero que a los demás que la hayáis leído os haya gustado también, ¡besos!

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
